


Cozy

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, Ex Sex, Kylux Advent Calendar, M/M, Wheelchair Sex, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Hux can't bring himself to say no to his ex.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for #kyluxadvent day 6: cozy  
> BenArmie AU that was floating around in my head  
> Ben wanted to be called Kylo and uses a wheelchair. Characters talk about Kylo's accident no images/details shown or discussed. Characters engage in clothed sexual acts while Kylo is in his wheelchair and seated on a toilet.  
> Phasma mentioned fearfully not pictured.

[Link to video hosted on Twitter](https://twitter.com/i/status/1335734752222076934)

This is a video that plays like a short movie on a laptop or tablet. Best if played with stereo sound but not necessary. Subtitles do not match animated character's speech. Sex scenes using video game assets such as the Sims4 is an imperfect art form. They're not an intrinsic part of the game and are created using the generous work of creators who produce modifications "mods" to impact intended gameplay. If the story warrants showing genitalia/explicit sex and I'm able to accomplish it in an artistic manner you may see some goodies. Heed the tags.

I'm picky about how things look and would rather produce a decent story than show Kylo Ren's "junk". In this case we got a good look at Kylo Ren's junk and a little bit of Hux junk.


End file.
